


Creo que estas hablando del Hale equivocado

by TeenWolf231



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Humor, Jealous Derek, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenWolf231/pseuds/TeenWolf231
Summary: -¡Hey...Derek.-Comenzó emocionado Stiles pero su rostro cayó cuando vio al hombre mayor. El morocho podía sentir el olor a nervios que emanaba el menor, por lo cual elevo una ceja mientras se hacia a un lado.-¿Qué haces aquí?.-Pregunta en cambio Derek, no queriendo profundizar en sus sentimientos sobre el chico.-Ah, solo vine a traerle estos comics a Cora.-Sonríe lo mejor que puede, sus ojos buscando a Cora en la habitación.-¿Por qué?.-Gruñe, siente las uñas picando la piel de la palma de sus manos.-Es solo porque perdió años de su infancia y adolescencia sin conocer los superheroes y solo quería ser un buen amigo.-Comenta elevando sus hombros mientras se quita la mochila de su espalda y la abre, sacando una gran cantidad de comics y agitándolos frente a los ojos de Derek.-¡Mantente alejado de ella!.-Gruñe nuevamente y sabe que no solo lo dice como un hermano mayor sobre-protector, sino también como alguien que tiene posibles sentimientos por Stiles. Maldición.-Tranquilo, Sourwolf.-Dice, riendo un poco.-¿Si sabes que no me van precisamente las chicas y entonces no seria el Hale por el que estaría detrás, cierto?.





	Creo que estas hablando del Hale equivocado

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Bien, antes que nada quiero decir que la idea del principio de esto lo saque de algo que leí en una pagina Sterek, pero todo lo demás fue inventado por mi. Espero que les guste y como siempre digo los comentarios son bienvenidos.

-¡Hey...Derek.-Comenzó emocionado Stiles pero su rostro cayó cuando vio al hombre mayor. El morocho podía sentir el olor a nervios que emanaba el menor, por lo cual elevo una ceja mientras se hacia a un lado. 

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-Pregunta en cambio Derek, no queriendo profundizar en sus sentimientos sobre el chico. 

-Ah, solo vine a traerle estos comics a Cora.-Sonríe lo mejor que puede, sus ojos buscando a Cora en la habitación. 

-¿Por qué?.-Gruñe, siente las uñas picando la piel de la palma de sus manos. 

-Es solo porque perdió años de su infancia y adolescencia sin conocer los superheroes y solo quería ser un buen amigo.-Comenta elevando sus hombros mientras se quita la mochila de su espalda y la abre, sacando una gran cantidad de comics y agitándolos frente a los ojos de Derek. 

-¡Mantente alejado de ella!.-Gruñe nuevamente y sabe que no solo lo dice como un hermano mayor sobre-protector, sino también como alguien que tiene posibles sentimientos por Stiles. Maldición. 

-Tranquilo, Sourwolf.-Dice, riendo un poco.-¿Si sabes que no me van precisamente las chicas y entonces no seria el Hale por el que estaría detrás, cierto?.-Las mejillas el menor enrojecen de forma furiosa cuando nota lo que acaba de decir. Es un idiota. 

-¿No es Peter algo mayor para ti?.-Cejas gruñonas elevadas. Derek esta a punto de atravesar con sus uñas la piel de su palma. 

-Creo que...-Comienza Peter pero Stiles le interrumpe. 

-No me molesta un poco de diferencia de edad.-Muerde su labio, balanceando un poco su cuerpo antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Cora, quien venia bajando las escaleras.-¡Cora, gracias a Dios!.-Exclama antes de acercarse a la chica. 

Derek gruñe bajo y le enseña sus ojos a su tío cuando éste ríe burlón.

-Gracias por traerlos y lamento el interrogatorio por parte de Derek, sabes como se pone cuando piensa que algo es de su propiedad.-Dice sonriendo de forma socarrona. 

-Entiendo. Es tu hermano mayor, solo quiere protegerte.-Eleva sus hombros mientras ve a Cora sonreír con diversión y escucha a Peter reír. 

-Si tu dices, Sti. Ven, vamos a mi habitación.-Toma la mano del chico, solo para poner más celoso a su hermano. Tal vez así le diga a Stiles que esta enamorado de él.-Tienes mucho por contarme sobre estos tontos superhéroes.

-¡Deja la maldita puerta abierta!.-Exclama Derek antes de golpear su puño contra la mesa, escuchando a Cora reír antes de decir:

-Tranquilo, puedes escuchar aunque la puerta esté cerrada. Además, yo que tu me preocuparía por los Hale mayores y hombres, ¿No te parece?.

-Ella tiene razón.-Peter dice de forma distraída, mirando fijamente la pantalla de su laptop.-Ahora deja de ser tan posesivo con alguien a quien no te le has declarado y ven aquí a ayudarme, querido sobrino.-Posa su vista en el morocho y sonríe de forma falsa. 

-Cállate.-Comenta antes de obedecer, sentándose a su lado. 

(...)

-Entonces, eso nos deja a Stiles y Peter investigando aquí.-Scott dice con sus manos apoyadas sobre la mesa del loft, la manada a su alrededor. 

-No. Eso no va a pasar.-Derek responde, su vista fija en la mesa donde también tiene sus manos apoyadas. Escucha el resoplo de sus betas y a Scott suspirar. 

-Creí que ya habíamos superado el miedo hacia el loco tío Peter.-El mayor dice, sus ojos puestos en el periódico que sostiene en sus manos. 

-No eres confiable. Prefiero que vayas a la misión.

-Derek, por favor. Stiles no puede leer todo el bestiario por si solo, necesita que alguien se quede a ayudar.-Scott dice, mirando hacia el morocho. Éste se cruza de brazos antes de mirar a Mccall. 

-Como su amigo deberías saber que si ambos se quedan solos lo que menos que harán es leer.-Derek gruñe y los demás se observan confundidos. 

-¿De qué diablos hablas?.-Stiles pregunta, su entrecejo fruncido.

-Te sientes atraído por mi tío y él, obviamente, quisiera....bueno...-Mueve sus manos de forma nerviosa como si eso explicara todo.

-Oh por Dios.-Cora rueda sus ojos, apoyando su cabeza contra el brazo de Isaac. 

-Esto es lo mas gracioso que he escuchado en un tiempo.-Erica murmura sonriendo amplio mientras tira de la mano de Boyd.-Vamos cariño, tenemos trabajo por hacer. Dejemos a este par de idiotas solos, tal vez así quiten su cabeza del trasero. 

Scott presiona el dedo indice y pulgar contra sus ojos. Parece estar perdiendo la paciencia.-Entonces quédate tu, Derek. Pero sabes que te necesitamos allí.

-Dios.-Toma una bocanada de aire antes de dirigir los ojos hacia su tío.-Le tocas un cabello y te arrancaré la garganta con mis dientes.-Amenaza a su tío antes de caminar hacia la salida.-¡Sabre si han hecho algo en mi maldito loft!.-Y con eso sale, cerrando la puerta de un golpe. 

Todos observan a Cora y luego a Stiles. La chica rueda sus ojos, superada con todo el tema.-No me miren a mi, el problema es este par de idiotas. 

-Dios, ¿Podrían tener sexo ya?.-Dice con exasperación Isaac, abrazando a Cora. 

-¡Isaac!.-Se queja Stiles al mismo tiempo que Peter dice:

-Por mi no hay problema, podemos tener sexo cuando quieras.-Peter dice sonriente mientras se acomoda en el sofá. Stiles rueda sus ojos antes de ir a sentarse a sj lado.

-Guarda tus manos para ti mismo, lobo zombie.-Amenaza y el mayor rueda sus ojos. 

(...)

-¡Derek, que bueno verte por aquí!.-El sheriff sonríe cuando detiene su carrito de supermercado junto al oji-verde, éste luce sorprendido, casi como si hubiera estado perdido en sus pensamientos. 

-Sheriff.-Dice a modo de saludo y hace una mueca. Estaba escapando de Stiles durante unas semanas, no puede enfrentarlo sabiendo que esta interesado en su tío. 

-¿Comprando víveres?.-Cuestiona mientras abre la puerta del refrigerador y saca un paquete de beacon, lanzandolo al carrito con rapidez. 

-Uhm, sí. Los adolescentes pueden comer mucho.-Murmura. 

-Dímelo a mi.-Suspira el Sheriff Stilinski.

-Sheriff, se que no tendría que meterme en este tipo de temas pero...-Suelta un gruñido bajo antes de decir, con la vista puesta en otro lado.-Stiles...creo que Stiles está saliendo con alguien mayor. Como, mucho mayor que él.-Suelta tan rápido como puede, siente sus orejas arder. 

-Si, bueno, tenia una idea de que estaba enamorado de un hombre mayor que él. No es un problema para mi, ya sabes, son pocos años de diferencia.-Sonríe con cariño hacia Hale. 

-¿Pocos años de diferencia? Son al menos diez años.-Exclama y no puede evitar la expresión de horror que aparece en si rostro. 

-¿Diez...?-El Sheriff luce confundido.-¿Cuál es tu edad, hijo? Creí que rondabas los veinte.-Derek es quien parece confundido ahora. 

-¿Mi edad? Bueno, tengo veinticuatro pero no estamos hablando de mi en este momento.-Explica.-Peter, en cambio, esta mas cercano a los cuarenta.

-Disculpa, hijo ¿Por qué estamos hablando del psicópata de tu tío?.-John pregunta, su mirada buscando carne de pavo solo para llevar y complacer a su hijo. 

-Porque es con quien creo Stiles esta. Ya sabe, la manada se preocupa por él y...es por eso que quería que usted interceda en esa relación.-Se adelanta a explicar, sus orejas enrojeciendo un poco más.-Creo que lo mejor seria...bueno, en realidad la manada es quien está preocupada y yo solo quiero complacerlos. Pero si pudiera hablar con él sería bueno. 

-Hijo, lamento decirte pero estas muy equivocado. Stiles odia a Peter.-Ríe antes de poner un poco de carne en su carrito y hacerse a un lado para que otra persona pueda sacar cosas de la heladera. 

-Pero...pero..creí.-Frunce sus cejas.

-Creo que estas hablando del Hale equivocado, Derek.-Sonríe a medias golpeando de forma amistosa el hombro del mas joven.

-Stiles dio a entender que era gay, entonces si no es Cora con quien esta y tampoco Peter, ¿De quién diablos...?.-Se queda en silencio cuando Stiles se acerca a ellos con tres cajas de cereales en brazo.

-Te traje granola, cereal con miel y...Hola gran lobo malo.-Sonríe amplio y a diferencia de como luce de relajado su corazón late demasiado rápido.-¿Comprando para la manada?.-Cuestiona mientras deja las cajas en el carrito de su padre, quien observa con sus cejad elevadas a Derek. 

Éste, quien se encontraba pensando en lo dicho por el Sheriff, tarda unos momentos en poder contestar.-Si, uh. Boyd cocinara hoy.

-No olvides comprar vegetales, se que aman la carne pero un poco de verde en sus platos no les hará mal. El cereal preferido de Isaac y Erica se termino ayer, por lo que, si quieres a tus cachorros felices, no olvides comprarlo.-Ordena de forma distraída mientras revisa lo que su padre estuvo poniendo en el carrito.-A Cor y Peter les encanta el café por la mañana pero tampoco quedaba demasiado, no lo olvides. Y su puedes compra algo de fruta. Oh, y tu shampoo favorito se estaba acabando. 

-Yo, uh, ¿gracias?.-Es todo lo que puede decir mientras ve a John decirle: "te lo dije".

-Papá, hablamos sobre esto. Nada de tocino para ti, maldición. 

-¿Quién es el adulto y quien el adolescente aquí?.-John recrimina, cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues yo ahora solo veo a un hombre mayor comportándose como un ni no de cinco. Espero eso responda tu pregunta.-Quita el carrito de las manos de su padre mientras dice.-Por esta vez lo llevaremos, pero comerás ensalada con cada comida esta semana y la que sigue.-Ordena.-¡Nos vemos esta noche, Sourwolf!.

Y se va de allí, dejando a Derek confundido y a John divertido.-Espero que lo cuides o puedo mostrarte el par de armas que guardo en casa. Oh, y ni creas que no se sobre las balas especiales para hombres lobo.-Golpea de forma cariñosa el brazo del morocho antes de comenzar a caminar.

-¿Qué diablos?.

(...)

Derek bufa desde la esquina de su sofá, su vista puesta en la película que la manada había elegido pero realmente esta escuchando la conversación que Peter esta teniendo con un muy incómodo Stiles. 

-Esos jeans realmente te quedan bien.-Casi ronronea Peter.

-Deja tus manos quitas porque juro que te las cortaré.

-Peter.-Amenaza Derek sin siquiera mirarlo. Su tío lo esta poniendo nervioso, necesita que se siente en otro lado o que se vaya de su departamento. 

-Solo digo la verdad. Stiles siempre tuvo un buen cuerpo, no demasiado marcado y con buen trasero. Manos grandes con dedos largos y una boca tan apetitosa.-Stiles se pone de pie, nervioso. Huele a molesto y luce incomodo, Derek toma una bocanada de aire solo para controlar su furia.-Si fuera su novio o su rollo de una noche, no sabes cuanto aprovecharía esa boc...-Guarda silencio cuando, frente a sus ojos, su sobrino tira del brazo de Stiles hasta que logra sentarlo en sus piernas. 

Derek toma el rostro del castaño entre sus manos y acerca su rostro, rozando sus labios por unos segundos antes de cortar la distancia que quedaba entre ellos. Lo besa con cuidado al principio, mas como una caricia, hasta que esta seguro de que Stiles también quiere eso. Luego profundiza el beso, llevándolo a un ritmo un poco mas rápido. Su lengua delinea la boca del chico hasta que este la abre, ambos soltando un gemido ante la sensación. 

Se apartan cuando escuchan un silbido por parte de uno de los integrantes de la manada. 

-Eso fue intenso.-Murmura Malia antes de volver su vista a la televisión.-Apestan, vayan a una habitación. 

-Como que hace calor aquí, ¿No?.-Erica dice con una sonrisa divertida antes de extender su mano hacia Isaac.-Mis cuarenta dólares, idiota. 

-¿Qué?.-Stiles murmura confundido aún algo impresionado por lo que acaba de suceder. 

-Isaac aseguraba que Der no reaccionaria si Peter te halagaba.-Erica respondió, elevando sus hombros. 

Derek gruño mostrando sus ojos rojos a sus betas. Scott rodó sus ojos antes de volver a su vista a la televisión, rodeando con su brazo a Kira. 

Ésta le sonrió al par.-Me alegro que al final hayan arreglado la tensión entre ustedes.

Stiles rodó sus ojos con una sonrisa divertida bailando en sus labios.-Odio a tus betas.-Murmuro deslizando sus manos por el cuello de Derek, hacia atrás y acariciando el cabello allí.-Uhm, podía....¿Podía acariciarte?.-Las mejillas del chico enrojecieron con rapidez. 

-Claro.-Sonríe pequeño antes de atraer un poco mas el cuerpo del chico al suyo. Entierra su rostro en el cuello del chico y muerde suave allí mientras siente las manos de Stiles acariciar su cabello. La respiración del chico es un poco mas rápida y el olor a excitación comienza a inundar la habitación. 

-Oh Dios, cálmense ya.-Isaac pide entre risas y Stilinski ríe, soltando un gemido bajo cuando los dientes de Derek rozan una vez mas la piel de su cuello.


End file.
